The Game of Love
by Fingolfia
Summary: A very angsty slash fic involving DarkxKrad, and some DaixSato. Tends towards sadistic at times, but I'm trying to make the fluff win through! Has a 'how D and K started fighting' like most DNAngel fics. I actually wanted to rated it OT older teen as ther
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first DNAngel fic on the net, and so I'm not sure what people will think. Also, if I don't update in a while, it's because I can only type this when my parents are out, as I don't want to get caught typing slash. I have enough trouble hiding the ones I write on paper. They're hidden in my old Disney books. Any five-year-old taking those out to read is in for a shock. By the way, if any of my friends are reading this (I, know, I actually have friends. My life is not as sad as it could be after all.) Please don't tell them. To Kaiba-queen, most likely to read this, I know where your slash fics are too, so keep that in mind. Special thanks to Kaiba-Queen for this one, as she wrote the first bit, when I was too lazy to. It seems most of my fics are collaborations, but hey. After KQ's bit, the story telling goes a bit scrappy for a while, as I was trying to get the plot down before it leaked out my head. It will pick up later, so please bear that in mind before you flame it.

Another few extra points, fans of the manga, I prefer the anime, so Wiz is called With in this. It's still pronounced the same, however. Also, when I refer to hikari, it's up to you to work out what context I'm using it in. It could refer to Satoshi, Daisuke or Krad, but it should be fairly obvious who it is. As hikari means light, it get used in lots of stuff, and so I tend to get a bit confused about who it should be myself. Basically it's your problem. Now, after that incredibly long ramble, which probably no one read, here is the story.

Stars studded the velvety night like diamonds. The clock struck midnight, banishing all to their beds, leaving none to see the silent shadow swathed in black glide through the air. 'Twas a shame that nought could see this glorious night, and revel in its beauty, for only the shadow could see it, and no time could be spared for the sights. A cool breeze ruffled the obsidian feathers, whispering sweet nothings in the dark, yet they flew on oblivious to ought but their goal. Out of the jet-black horizon, a glimmer of light flickered into view. A sly laugh rippled free from the winged shadow.

-Dark? - A soft voice questioned.

"Yes, Daisuke?" The shadow's voice blended seamlessly with the pale starlight.

-Is that the place? - Dark raised his gaze to the near invisible castle.

"Yes. We're nearly there. And then when can find out what artwork is giving off such a powerful aura, and steal it for us." With that the shadow spiralled down from its high perch among the clouds.

As they flew along at ground level, Daisuke kept a lookout for possible entrances. Ahead of hem, he spotted a window, set low in the stone. It appeared to be the skylight to a dungeon, as the bars were positioned across the opening. If the bars could be removed, it would be easy to fit inside, but Daisuke dismissed it as not worth the bother, and a dungeon would probably be locked and guarded anyway.

They shot past, nothing more than a fleeting shadow under the soft moonlight, but as they passed, Daisuke spotted a flash of something familiar from the window.

-Dark! -

"What?"

-I saw something in the window! Fly back. -

Daisuke felt a surge of annoyance rush from Dark at the time wasting, but the black winged angel turned and began to fly back. He peered in the window.

-Hiwatari-kun! - Daisuke cried. The chief commander was slumped on the stone floor, his cornflower hair fallen over his face. He seemed unconscious, but Daisuke could tell Dark was reluctant to enter.

-We have to rescue him. - Daisuke told Dark firmly. Biting his lip, Dark kept his wings beating so he could remain aloft, but otherwise didn't move.

-Dark, - Daisuke pleaded.

A wave of pity swept over Dark, but he didn't want to risk saving Satoshi. It could easily be Krad manipulating events.

"It could be a trap," he hissed to Daisuke.

Daisuke's resolve wavered, but the redhead stayed stubborn. –And what if it's not? What if Hiwatari-kun has been captured by the man who owns the castle? Mum said that he had a bad reputation. -

Scowling, Dark nodded. "Fine. But the slightest sign of him, and we leave." Daisuke didn't need to ask who 'him' was.

Dropping lower, Dark removed a pouch from his clothing. He unscrewed the lid, and smeared some of the white cream from inside onto the iron, the wiped it from his gloves very carefully.

An acrid smell filled the air and the rusty iron glowed red-hot, standing out like a beacon in the black night. Dark waited for a few seconds, the seized the bars and yanked.

They came free with only the slightest resistance, the metal eaten away by the acid. Dropping them, Dark wrinkled his nose.

"I will never get used to that smell."

Wriggling through the window, Dark dropped into the dungeon. It was spartan, with only a patch of straw, which Satoshi was draped across. The kaitoh's muscles were tense, lavender eyes focused on Satoshi, looking for any sign that he was not as dead to the world as he seemed. Finally satisfied, he let Daisuke take over. The boy appeared, blinking as he looked around.

Satoshi felt arms shaking him as he woke, his vision filled with something red and fuzzy. As his sight became clearer, the ruby splodge became Daisuke.

"Hiwatari-kun! Hiwatari-kun, are you all right? Daisuke looked at him, the concern melting from his face as he saw Satoshi's eyes open.

"Oh, thank God. Are you OK? What are you doing here? I…"

Satoshi shook his head, silencing the eager young boy. "I'm fine."

Frowning, Daisuke helped Satoshi to his feet. The older boy was as thin as a stick and weighed no more than a feather. "So why are you here?"

Satoshi attempted to stand on his own but his knees shook and Daisuke had to grab his arm to steady him. "I was kidnapped by these men, Lord Halster and his son. They want something from me, from Krad." He corrected himself. "I'm not sure what."

Doubt and confusion emanated from Daisuke. "If they haven't done anything, why are you so weak?"

Clutching his head in his hands, Satoshi murmured, "I didn't say they hadn't done anything, just not to me."

Daisuke's face became blank as thoughts crossed it and then it struck him. It was like watching a light bulb come on. "They've been hurting Krad?"

Satoshi nodded. "I don't know exactly; Krad blocks me whenever they come in, but when he lets me turn back, I can still feeling the pain he was experiencing. It's a dull, muted version, I can tell, because it's made him terribly weak. He doesn't even fight me for control any more. He's too damaged, and doesn't have the energy to spare. He actually transforms back into me when the men are gone, rather than me dragging my body back. I… It's… disconcerting. I'm afraid of what they're doing to him.

Inside Daisuke's head, Dark shifted slightly, his mind impossible to read. Suddenly the sound of footsteps echoing down the corridor cut through the silence like a knife. Satoshi's face contorted in fear.

"Go."

Daisuke stood frozen, his indecision clear.

"Go!" Satoshi cried, pushing the younger boy. "If they catch Dark too, there's no knowing what could happen."

Suddenly Daisuke's hair lengthened, its red hue transforming to a deep purple. He grinned at Satoshi as With, who had been sitting on the window ledge, leapt towards him, becoming great black wings.

Satoshi nodded to his erstwhile nemesis. "Take care of Daisuke."

"Don't worry, lover boy, I'll bring him back safe and sound.

Satoshi flushed, his pale skin becoming deep crimson. Dark sprung from the window, his deep laughter ringing into the night.

Mwahahahaha. I think I'll leave it there. Next chapter is seriously angst, to warn people. Contains violent and unfluffy content, but also bits that made my friend KQ almost burst into tears. Please review. Authors who get lots of reviews tend to update faster, hint, hint. Of course, if you hate it, you don't want me to update, but then you shouldn't review anyway. That made no sense, did it? Sometimes I think that test screwed up when it told me my IQ was 130 (the average is 100), as sometimes I'm completely doolali. That is a word. I don't care what the dictionary says. Just like Queally is a verb, not a cyclist. To queally is to spin around in circles making 'meep' noises. Incidentally, again with meep, the dictionary is wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, two chapters in as many days. I'm typing fast. It's because most of my friends are either in Germany or have exchanges here, so I'm home alone a lot. But Mum finishes work today, so don't expect any chapters for a while. Enjoy this one for now though.

WARNING: this chapter contains mature content. Nothing too descriptive, but if you don't like it, you can stop reading now. You have been warned.

The door creaked open. Satoshi jumped around, his eyes widening with fright. A tall man entered, ducking through the wooden doorframe, followed by a shorter, but no less menacing second man. Risking a quick glance out the window, Satoshi saw that Dark had fitted the bars back in place and a pair of lavender eyes watching curiously, the rest of their owner hidden behind a tree.

The two men were very alike in appearance. They both had dark brown eyes, so deep they were like pits, ones it was imperative not to fall into, and black hair slicked back, although the taller's was flecked with grey. He was in his late sixties, whereas his son-they could be no other relationship- was not yet past thirty.

"Well, Mr Hikari, will your alter-ego come out of his own accord, or do we have to force him?" the older Lord Halster asked, a slight smile curling his wrinkled features.

"You can't." Satoshi answered, his voice a lot braver than he felt. "He's too weak. He…" Suddenly a stabbing pain lanced through him. He could feel Krad pushing to get out, using up his depleted strength to try and spare Satoshi whatever was to come next.

-Sato-sama, let me…-

"No," Satoshi moaned, falling to his knees. He clutched his sides, trying to hold Krad inside him. "You shouldn't do this."

Lord Halster clicked his tongue in annoyance. "It looks like our little pet isn't strong enough to come out to play. Nevertheless," Snapping his fingers, he looked at his son. "Balus, administer the potion."

Grinning wickedly, the younger Halster seized Satoshi and tried to force the neck of a small vial into his mouth. Dark felt Daisuke flinch as Satoshi struggled, until Balus grabbed hold of a lock of Satoshi's hair and pinched the boy's nose. Although he held out even when his face began to turn purple, eventually Satoshi had to gasp for air like a landed fish. Balus pushed the bottle between his lips and Satoshi chocked as the vile concoction scalded his throat. He was held there for almost a minute, until Balus was sure he'd swallowed all of it. Then Balus dropped him contemptuously.

Satoshi crouched on the floor, breathing deeply, his eyes closed. He could feel the magic worming its way through him, knowing what was about to happen before it did. Sure enough, the tearing sensation wrenched through him and he flung his head back, his hair growing and his eyes burning a feral gold.

"Sorry, Satoshi." Krad murmured. "But I can't let you see this."

And the tamer was plunged into darkness, unable to see or hear what was happening. But, he thought to himself, Krad's not the only one with secrets. He doesn't know Dark and Niwa are outside."

Krad tried to get to his feet, the pain from earlier encounters with these tow still wracking his body. It seemed becoming Satoshi didn't ease the pain, as he'd rather hoped. He winced as the long scar across his back tugged, threatening to reopen. Looking up, he saw Lord Halster's eyes watching him with amusement.

"See how the mighty are humbled." The mortal commented sardonically, examining his nails. Snarling, Krad tried to push himself up again. The first attempt, his knees buckled under him, but then he managed to stand shakily, fighting to ignore his muscles protestations. He stood and faced Lord Halster, his face set, only a slight glimmer in his sunburst eyes betraying the hate that gnawed at his insides.

"A brave show." Lord Halster commented. "But one that will do you no good."

Nodding to Balus, the younger human strode towards him, anticipation laced across his face. He gave Krad a shove and the unbalanced angel collapsed against a wall, still sitting, but unable to resist as Balus drew a shining knife. The blade glinted in the moonlight as Balus located it against Krad's milky cheek. Trying not to fight back, Krad forced his fear down. He couldn't afford to be so weak. He had to do this, to keep Sato-sama from harm.

The blood rolled down his face, a red teardrop, to land in the empty vial. Balus capped the bottle and handed it to his father.

"And so you agree to our deal?" Krad asked, the tension ringing in his voice. Lord Halster turned back to him.

"Well…"

"You promised!" The desperation finally broke loose, making his voice waver. "Please don't hurt Sato-sama. Don't. I'll do anything."

Balus licked his lips, glancing sideways at his father. When the old man inclined his head slightly, Balus knelt down in front of Krad, and, leaning forwards, whispered something in his ear. Whatever it was, it made Krad let out a low moan. As Balus drew back to stand with his father, Daisuke could see that Krad's face was drenched with sweat and his aureate eyes were wild and rolling.

"No," he whispered faintly. "There must be some other way…"

"There is." Lord Halster said. Krad raised his head in hope. "Let Satoshi take your place."

Krad sagged, his blonde hair falling across his face. The long locks obscured his features as he said quietly. "Fine. I'll do it."

(Fingolfia: Hmm, am contemplating leaving it here and letting you suffer. Am I that cruel? Thinks for a second well, probably, but I'll type it anyway. I'd better get lots of reviews.)

Daisuke furrowed his brow as he watched through Dark's eyes. What was happening? He saw Balus fling Krad to the floor, and Krad not resisting, lying on his front, his eyelids squeezed tightly shut as if by blocking out the sight it couldn't happen.

Balus was fumbling with something, and Daisuke tried to see what it was, for Balus' back was to him. But Dark wouldn't move, his mind carefully blank. Just one quick statement. –You're too innocent, Dai-chan.-

Ripping his trousers from his lower body, Balus fell on Krad, his hands scrabbling with the angel's clothing. Still Daisuke's mind could not accept what he was seeing, until Balus thrust himself against Krad, and the cry of the angel's pain, not quite stifled, touched his ears. Bile rising in his throat, Daisuke turned his mind's eye away, but sickening images continued to assault him as Dark looked on, seemingly emotionless. Krad's slender legs kicking, his unearthly scream coupled with Balus' grunts, the white wings spasming under Balus' groping hands. And that final, awful moment when all the sounds went quiet.

OMG, I can't believe I did that to Krad. He's my favourite character, I love him so much, and yet… Anyway, please review. If you think that was a horrible thing to happen to everyone's favourite demon angel, wait until you read the bit I'm writing on paper currently. That's a while in the future, however, and so I need lots of reviews to motivate me to type faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter up. I have more than 10 reviews as well. How strange. Please read and review, it will make me very happy.  Happy authors type faster. But I'm entering a writing competition, so that will take priority up until the 19th of April. Also, I'm supposed to be revising for my SAT's. Blegh. So I sit and type my first bit of fluff in this story. It's a bit short, but so is this chapter, so what are you going to do.

As Lord Halster and Balus left, Daisuke began to think clearly again.

-You let that happen! - He accused Dark. The kaitou didn't answer, his amethyst eyes on Krad's broken body.

Daisuke persisted. –You could have flown in and saved him. Do you really hate Krad so much that you'd let him… that you'd let them do that to him? –

"Daisuke, don't be stupid." Dark said, more vehemently than he'd meant to. The redhead boy pulled back a little in his mind, and Dark was instantly sorry. He went on more gently. "Lord Halster had a magical gun in his clothes, I could sense it, and it was powerful too. If I'd tried to rescue Krad, both of us, as well as Krad and your creepy boyfriend would have been decorating the wall by now."

-Satoshi-kun isn't my bo…-

"You're even saying his first name now! Someone help me. Now, shut up. I'm going to check on him."

Ignoring Daisuke's stuttered denials, Dark leapt through the window. Although Krad obviously wasn't a threat, Dark found it hard to relax in his presence.

Kneeling down besides the unconscious spirit, Dark gently stroked his cheek. The champagne eyes flickered open, unfocused from the pain. Then they suddenly latched onto Dark, and Krad gasped.

"Dark Mousy!"

He jerked, trying to get up, but Dark grabbed him and held him still. The violence of the rape had torn open the half healed scars lacerating Krad's willowy form, and Dark didn't want him damaging himself any further. Krad looked at Dark's hand on his bare chest and began to shudder uncontrollably. Tears were welling up in the corner of his eyes, but he blinked them away furiously. He wouldn't be weak, not in front of his archrival. Although, Balus was fast replacing Dark in Krad's hatred and he had been weak in front of Balus, bled for him, screamed for him.

Dark realised what he'd done, but didn't let go. "Shh, Krad, it's alright. I'd never do what that… that man did to you."

Something in Krad snapped, his iron will giving way. "You saw." He said it with such desolation Dark felt his heart wrench. He nodded.

Now tears were flooding down Krad's face, unable to be hidden. There was no position Dark could see him in more pathetic than the one a few minutes ago. "Don't tell Sato-sama," he whispered, almost to quietly to be heard.

Dark bobbed again. Incapable of keeping himself going any longer, the blonde slipped into unconsciousness, being replaced by Satoshi. The boy sprang to his feet, anger creasing his face.

"What happened, Krad? Why won't you tell me?" He spun round in a circle, as if looking for the spirit who had disappeared inside his mind. Receiving no answer, he punched the air violently, desperate for an answer. With no reply from his other half, Satoshi rounded on Dark.

"What happened? What is it that he wont let me know?"

Dark remained stoically silent.

-Dark? – Daisuke said uncertainly. –Maybe we should tell him… -

-No! – Dark exclaimed with his mind, so Satoshi had no idea of their conversation. –I promised Krad I wouldn't and I'll honour that. –

Daisuke still didn't sound convinced. –But it's his body too, Dark. –

Dark physically shook his head, getting a look of confusion from Satoshi. –You have no idea how hurt Krad is. I've known him for centuries and you don't know how he will feel about this. For Krad, humiliation is worse than anything else you can do to him. –

Daisuke stayed silent, but it was clear to dark that he didn't agree.

"Sorry, Chief Commander." Dark said. "But I can't."

As Satoshi stared at him incredulously, the sound of hurried footsteps cam again, almost at the door.

-Dark, -Daisuke cried. –Lets get them out of here. –

"No. I'd like to, but there's no time and we wouldn't be able to get away." And with that, the black wings spread wide and they swept out the window, Daisuke cursing Dark from within his mind.

Satoshi felt Krad stir, and a wave of fear from his other half. Although Satoshi didn't know what it was that Krad was afraid of, he felt a sympathy for his erstwhile, oppressor, and he didn't want Krad to get hurt any more.

The door was flung open and Lord Halster walked in, Balus close behind. The older man's face was flushed with triumph. Instead of Balus doing the dirty work, he grabbed Satoshi's wrist himself and drew the knife across the pale hand. Blood trickled form the wound, and Lord Halster caught it in another container.

Shocked, Satoshi watched his own blood drip with a horrified fascination. Then, he felt Krad try to burst from inside him, like an uncoiling snake. The angel was angry, angrier than Satoshi had ever felt him before. Like a tidal wave, he broke loose, and Satoshi was as powerless against his rage as a wooden barrier before a mighty ocean.

What will happen next? How will Krad feel about the betrayal of the bargain he sacrificed so much for? (You already know the answer to that one but I felt like asking it anyway.) Please read and review. I know this was a short chapter but I hope you liked it. Fluff! 


	4. Chapter 4

Ergh SATs. I just did a practise Science paper and did rubbish, so I'm typing this to try and cheer myself up. I might go do a maths one, to try and pacify Mum. I almost always get over 90, cos maths is my best subject. But here's the fic for now.

Ps. I have only just realised, on rereading what I have written, this fic has next to no plot. There is a little here and there, but there are numerous holes in it, so don't go pointing them out. I have tried to patch a few in later chapters, like why Krad doesn't jus fly away himself, but I'm not Wonder Woman. Live with it.

"You promised!" Krad screamed as he tumbled from Satoshi. "You swore if I did what you wanted you wouldn't hurt him. And I did." Krad's voice dropped to a whisper. "I did."

Lord Halster smirked at him. "We didn't hurt him… much."

Trying to struggle to his feet, Krad felt muscles tear and pain fire through his thighs and abdomen. He collapsed to a crouch, one arm supporting himself, the other leaning on his forearm. With his head bowed against the pain, it looked as though he was bowing before Lord Halster.

Satoshi, expecting to be blocked again, suddenly realised that Krad hadn't erected the usual walls around him. He listened, revelling in the chance to finally find out what had been kept form him. Lord Halster was caressing the back of Krad's neck, iron grip holding Krad's head down, yet deceptively soft in appearance as he ran his fingers along Krad's skin.

"Looks as if our kitten thinks he's grown a few claws. Maybe we should teach him a lesson, eh, Balus?"

The younger man leered, leaving no doubt about what sort of 'lesson' it would be. Krad whimpered and Satoshi felt a tremor run through him. He'd never thought to hear Krad make such a noise.

Lord Halster leaned closer, whispering in Krad's ear. With growing trepidation, Satoshi listened to every word.

"You haven't told your tamer, have you? Of all that you've protected him from? Why do you do these things for him, when all you receive in payment is his hatred? All everyone ever does is betray you." Krad flinched and Satoshi caught a brief glimpse of a hidden memory, but it was gone too fasts for him to see properly.

"And, you see, you can't really do anything to stop us. My son found you most pleasing, and I think he'd like a second turn." Krad bit his lip hard and Satoshi could feel the pain across their connection. "At the moment I won't let him; I need you to complete my experiments. But after that," he gave a shrill laugh, an icicle through the heart. "_I _wont have any need of your flesh."

Satoshi had guessed what the vile man was referring to, but his mind refused to accept it. Always, Krad had been so strong, so rare to show any emotion, and when he did, usually hatred or anger. He'd never thought it even possible to hurt Krad, much less in this way. From everything about Krad, Satoshi would have thought him easily capable of dealing with a single thug, who was now leaning against the wall, grinning unpleasantly.

Except he couldn't. Because he was trying to protect him. Krad couldn't stay in control the whole time and when Satoshi came back, he would be entirely at the Halsters' mercy. The blue haired boy couldn't understand why. What had made Krad change so much?

"You bastard." Krad grated, forcing the words out. A flicker of anger passed across Lord Halster's face but it was quickly brushed aside, like a fleck of dirt on the man's immaculate clothing. He kicked Krad scornfully, and then, as the angel doubled up with a soft moan, wiped the toe of his boot. Snapping his fingers to Balus, the two strode from the room.

Unable to summon the energy to move, Krad lay on the dungeon floor, his wings draped on either side of him. Satoshi wondered how he was going to break it to him that he had heard.

Tentatively, he asked –Krad? –

The blonde stirred slightly. "What is it, Sato-sama? And if it's wanting to know what happened, you're wasting your words."

-Well, Krad," Satoshi took a deep breath. "I know. –

"What?" Still dazed from his encounter, Krad didn't take in what Satoshi was saying.

-I…you…you forgot to block me. I heard everything. I know what they did to you. Sorry. –

Krad closed his eyes. Feeling the spirit try to dissolve back into his mind, Satoshi flung up barriers around himself. Krad was pushed back into reality, unable to unform.

-I know you. If I let you disappear, you won't answer me. I wont let you become me until you answer my questions. –

Krad sighed heavily. "Sato-sama, after what you have just heard, you know I have endured for you something I would not wish upon anyone, even Dark. And yet you deny me this small thing?"

He sounded deadly tired and a hint of disappointment laced his tone as well. The words cut Satoshi like a knife but he stayed firm.

-Just tell me, why were you willing to do this for me? –

"Could I not have simply done it out of the goodness of my heart?" His voice sounded slightly sarcastic and the answer tumbled from Satoshi's lips before he could stop it.

-You never do anything without a reason. –

"You really think that little of me then?"

Satoshi was unable to answer. –I… -

Krad winced and Satoshi instantly regretted what he'd said.

-I'm sorry, I… -

"No, it's true." Krad admitted. "I did have a reason, but neither is it as cold and calculating as you seem to imply all my motivations are."

Satoshi didn't reply, Krad's silent, and perhaps unintended, rebuttal keeping him quiet.

Slowly, Krad began to speak. "I…I know how you feel about the Niwa boy. I'm part of you, Sato-sama. I sense how uncomfortable you get when you're near him. I haven't felt anything like that in such a long time. It moved something in me. I don't want you hurt, and not just physically, either."

-Why do you seem to think Daisuke-kun will betray me? –

"Well, to know that, you'll need to know my story."

Funky interlude with the spinning feather

Dark was perched at the top of a large oak, gazing at the moon. From here, he couldn't see the window to the dungeon where Krad was being kept, but the Halster castle loomed in the distance, a dark horn jutting into the velvet sky.

-Dark? –Daisuke murmured. The phantom thief bobbed his head to show he was listening.

-I can't help feeling sorry for Krad. I mean, he's our enemy, but what they did to him… - Daisuke shuddered.

"Tell me about it." Dark agreed.

-He always seemed to be so tough, and yet… -

"Krad's actually not that hard to hurt." Dark said, half to himself. "Once you get past his magical defences and the fact he's trying, usually quite successfully, to kill you, he's a bit frail. And if he lets people through without a fight…" Dark sighed. "Well, he got bruises from when we made love, and I wasn't half as rough as B…" Dark suddenly realised what he'd said. "Shit."

-WHAT? – Daisuke screeched, and Dark winced as the sound resonated inside his head. –You… you and Krad? Krad? But… but when was this? You hate each other. I can't…you and Krad? –

Waiting until the younger boy subsided, Dark muttered,

"I really shouldn't have told you."

This started Daisuke off again. When Dark was starting to get a headache from the noises, he roared.

"Shut up, Daisuke!"

The redhead fell silent, but Dark could feel the confusion emanating from him.

"I didn't tell you because you didn't need to know. It was a long time ago, OK? It's been over between us for millennia."

-So will you tell me now? –

"No."

-Please. –

"No."

-Please. -

"No."

-Please, Dark. –

"You're too young."

-Am not! –

"Are too."

-Am not! –

"Are too!"

As Dark and Daisuke continued to argue, getting more and more childish by the minute, a rather more solemn story unfolded in the dungeon of Lord Halster's castle.

My longest chapter so far, and now this equals my Phantom of the Opera story for number of chapters. I think it already has more words, but tragically not as many reviews. However, you guys are nicer than a lot of my PotO readers. (Or maybe I've just got better. Yeah, that's probably it. My writing was kinda crap in the other one, and from what you guys are telling me, it's not bad this time round.)

Next chapter will be flashback, cheesy, but hey.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, sorry I've been so late in updating, back to school, SAT's and all that jazz. Also, I have been watching the most amazing anime, Yami no Matsuei. My next fic will probably be one from that. Anyway, here is the flashback chapter. It is a bit melancholy and thought provoking, so if you're deeply religious, I appologise in advance. (Though if you're deeply religious, I don't know why you're watching DNAngel in the first place.) I hope you enjoy it. Luv ya all! Please review! Krad is speaking this chapter, and it's set before they're sealed into humans. I glossed over most of it, because I'm a lazy sod who can't be bothered to write it all.

"We'd always fought, simply because that was what was in our nature to do. Combat was burned into our blood. But one day, during our unending war, I was captured by Dark. He locked me up.

"I don't think whatever greater entity who was controlling us intended for what happened next to be. Although I may look like a heavenly being, what I have seen, and indeed done, draws me to the conclusion that there is no benevolent, all powerful God. But I do believe that fate determines some of our actions, that Lady Luck has a say in our lives. Dark and I became wild pieces on the board, pawns promoted to queens, and infinitely more dangerous for it.

"The transformation didn't take place immediately. In fact, it was sereval months before I would say a civil word to Dark when he entered the room I was imprisoned in. I ranted and raved, screamed, scratched him, threw the food he brought me in his face.

"Never, not once, when I was in a rage, when I bit and kicked and clawed at his eyes, did he become angry or raise his voice. He was patient with me, like a trainer with a wild horse. He washed my hair and wings when I'd exhausted myself trying to hurt him, talking ot me though I refused to listen.

"The only time I ever saw a sign of his annoyuance was about three months into my captivity. Dark had brought With to see me; I think he thought the cuteness of his familiar might soften me. As if. The rabbit shaped thing came a little closer to me and made its silly, whining noise.

"I picked it up and flung it against the wall.

"Dark's face went very closed and he turned his back on me. Picking up With, he left the room, leaving a burst of shock and disgust.

"Something about that changed me. It made me want to have someone who cared for me the way Dark cared about that thing. The next time Dark came to bring me food, he didn't try to start his usual one sided conversation, just put the food on the floor beside me and went to leave. Feeling very unsure of myself I said 'I'm sorry.'

"He didn't answer, but the paused for a second before he left the room. That was the only sign he gave that he'd even heard me, as he quickly left a few seconds later.

"But the next dayhe came and spoke with me, and, for the first time, I replied. At first I was shy and hesitant, letting him do most of the talking. But eventually we began to properly talk, and become friends.

"It took Dark about a month to trust me enough to let me out, and even then under his wathful eye.

"Our relatioship grew and grew, and somewhere along the line we fell in love. We became lovers. I still remember what it was like to be with him. It was the sun, the moon and the stars, burning inside me. The loss of it is still a black void inside of me.

"And I began to paint. It was my masterpiece, the most wonderful I ever did. Over eight feet tall and every brushstroke singing of my love for Dark. It showed a celestial shape, not quite the sun, not quite the moon, but somewhere in between. Seated on it was a silver nymph, her long hair glistening and holding a bow with an arrow drawn in ti. And then, one night, all the fire went out of ym life.

"My painting was one line short of completion. The highlight on the tip of the arrow. Without it, the painting was dull and lifeless, but when it was there, I knew it would sparkle as bright as our passion did.

"Dark had gone thieving. I had by then lost interest in hwere he went to rob. The only thing that mattered was when he came back home, back to me.

"That night I couldn't sleep. I was waiting for Dark, because I wanted him to be there when I finished it, but he seemed to be late. Something compelled me to go to the room where I kept my work. I left the bedrrom and went to the studio.

"My painting was gone.

"Dark had stolen it and gone. In that heartbreaking second I knew what a fool I'd been. Dark never loved me. Never meant all those sugar sweet words he whispered in my ear late at night. Never wanted me for me. Like a jungle flower, he'd been a beautiful but deadly bloom, and just like a brainless insect, I'd flown staright into the deadly trap.

"I was only the means to an end. Unimportant. Unloved. That was when I was broken on life's anvil, and Dark the uncaring blacksmith.

"That's why I want to protect you, Sato-sama. I feel the newness and the innocence of your love, and I don't want youi to have to feel how I did. Letting Balus at you would have been almost the same, but it's infinitely more painful when you love them. And I'm warning you, Sato-sama, all love will ever do is damn you in the end."

Oh, how am I so cruel? Hugs Krad. Short chappie but don't sue me or anything. All I could manage for today. I will attempt to have the next one up soon. Please read and review, when I have more than 25 reviews I shall start feeling guilty that you're all so lovely and I'm not.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6, and I apologise for the last chapter, as I forgot to spell check it and so it was probably all wrong. I do know how to spell the words (or most of them anyway) but I type to fast and they come up in the wrong order. This one I will try to remember to spell check, and I may replace the existing chapter if I get too many complaints. A few special thanks, and I apologise deeply if I leave you out, I know I always get offended when someone does that to me. Thank you, Kyuseisha no Hakari, Inyuasha-Oddishness, and Hiyusatsu! Love all you guys, and everyone else who reviewed! Also, I had a few reviews asking why is it so heartbreaking that Dark steals the picture. It's not actually because he stole it, it's because Dark was just using him to get hold of the painting. Although, it can be tragic if someone takes something you've put your heart and soul into. My long story (not a fanfic, currently 123 sides of A4) is so precious to me and if someone ever stole that I'd cry for weeks.

Krad was lying on the floor as he finished his tale, eyes closed and mind trying to block out the waves of confused emotions emanating from Satoshi. The boy felt so unnerved by the story, but that was hardly surprising. It still disturbed him sometimes and it was his past.

He was so focused on his own muddled memories that he didn't hear the rustle of soft wings drifting through the window, or the thud of landing feet. The first warning he got was when tender lips brushed his own, a beat of a butterfly's wing.

Unbidden, tears leaked from under his long lashes, threatening to moisten his cheeks. Blinking to try and clear them, he found himself captured by a dazzling pool of perfect amethyst. The pressure on his mouth became harder, more desperate, as the person sought to… to do what? Krad didn't know, and he didn't think his assailant did either.

Finally, Dark got up from where he had been crouched over Krad, kneeling beside him with an unreadable expression on his face.

Tears were now streaming down Krad's face and he was unable to stop them. The rational part of his brain was cursing himself, but his treacherous emotions wouldn't respond. This wasn't who he was any more. Their relationship no longer defined his life. He didn't love Dark. He didn't!

"I love you, Krad." Dark murmured, his voice a husk whisper.

Something about the words, or the tone of voice, hardened the icicle that had been threatening to melt just moments before. It wasn't true. It was lies, all lies. Everything Dark ever said was a lie. He was just a means to an end.

Calmly, without a quaver in his voice, Krad replied, "I hate you, Dark Mousy."

The five words seared Dark like a red-hot iron burning deep into his flesh. Krad's golden eyes seemed to have been extinguished, no emotion glimmering behind the molten pools. Even the nickname was a mockery; one Krad had created when the blonde still loved him. He could feel his heartstrings straining close to snapping, anguish dragging its rough fingers across them. If only Krad knew what a tune he played on them, he wouldn't be so quick to utter those harmful words.

He bit his lip. Inside him, he could feel annoyance and puzzlement from Daisuke. The boy was still angry that Dark had refused to tell him about the past. But the past still hurt, more than anything else. The millennia had done little to dull the pain.

Whatever their history, he couldn't leave Krad to die here. He tried to plead with the angel prostrated in front of him.

"Krad, please come with me. Fly away from here, and then, if you want to, we can fight."

A bitter laugh escaped Krad's lips. Pushing himself to an almost sitting position, supported by his palms on the flagstones behind, he cocked his head to one side.

"Do you really think if I could escape, I wouldn't have done so already?" He spread his snow-white wings behind him, and raised his sculpted eyebrows, inviting Dark to examine them.

Dark needed only the briefest glimpse to tell him what he wanted to know. On both sides, the long pinion feathers 1 on the wings had been cruelly plucked, leaving Krad as flightless as a chicken. Because they were magical wings, Dark knew they'd eventually grow back, but he couldn't imagine the pain Krad must have gone through.

"And if you think I'm letting you carry me in your arms," Krad warned, killing that idea just as it started to form.

"Well, turn into Satoshi and let me carry him." Dark said desperately. He was willing to but up with the creep to get Krad out of here.

"That's just as bad. I…" Suddenly Krad doubled up, clutching his abdomen. Without his arms to support him, he collapsed back to the stone floor, face screwed up in pain.

"Stop it, Sato-sama!" He hissed through clenched teeth. You know about…that. It's too humiliating. I won't let you.

Dark was momentarily distracted by a barrage of complaints from Daisuke.

-Krad's told Satoshi-kun! Why wont you tell me? –

-I'm not Krad. –

Considering what to do, Dark stood frozen. He debated just picking Krad up and flying off, but if Satoshi lost control, he would be toasted in mid-air, and so he dismissed that idea. As he thought, the sound none of them wanted to hear came. Footsteps in the corridor outside.

"Go!" The command turned from Krad's musical voice to Satoshi's higher trill halfway through. As Dark flew through the window, he saw the boy reappear in the prison before he winged his way to a distant hideout.

The footsteps were different to usual, Satoshi observed, as the tread grew closer. More hurried, as if something had happened. He had a fleeting worry that they might have found out about Dark's visits but had no time to dwell on it as just then the door burst open.

Lord Halster stood in the entrance, face flushed red with triumph and a mad glint in his eyes. In one hand he held a hospital needle, full of some reddish liquid, which sparkled in the dim light.

"Success!" he cried, and pounced on Satoshi without waiting for Balus, who'd just raced in behind his father, panting.

Jabbing the needle into Satoshi's arm before the startled boy could begin to struggle, he pushed down hard on the plunger. The fluid entered his bloodstream, making his arm tingle.

Instantly Satoshi began to feel dizzy and when Lord Halster let him go, he almost fell to the floor. Grabbing for the wall to keep himself up, he saw black spots begin to fill his vision.

Lord Halster watched, unconcerned. He'd expected this to happen. But would the next phase of his experiment continue according to plan?

Satoshi had begun to breathe very rapidly and shallowly. It could only be a few more seconds before it happened.

Even as he thought this, Satoshi's outline blurred, like an abstract drawing of a fast moving person. His hair began to lengthen, as it did when he transformed, but at the same time cropped blue strands were visible under the wild gold. Lord Halster felt excitement building inside him. It was working!

Just then, the fuzzy image separated and Krad's willowy form seemed to fall from Satoshi, and slumped on the ground. Satoshi fell next to him, shivering and eyes wide with shock at his first view of Krad's face outside a mirror.

Krad, now in his own body, was unconscious, his limbs spread-eagled and his sunburst hair strewn around his smooth face like a halo. Balus stepped forward eagerly, and scooped Krad up in his arms. Noticing Satoshi's look of apprehension, he grinned wickedly and ran his fleshy tongue along Krad's cheek. As if caught in a fever dream, Krad twisted slightly, a feeble moan escaping his lips. To anyone else, it would have been incomprehensible but Satoshi was sure he heard the word 'Dark.'

Lord Halster spotted what his son was doing and said sharply, "Not now, Balus."

The younger man pouted, but removed his tongue. "Why? It's not like I'm going to be able to after…"

Jerking his hand in a violent gesture, Lord Halster silenced his son. Satoshi realised that the rash man had almost given away what their plan was. At the same time, his heart began to pound. Whatever it was, it didn't sound good. He was surprised to discover a genuine fear for Krad, an emotion he hadn't thought possible to associate with the demon angel.

Lord Halster nodded curtly towards the door, and without waiting to see if Balus followed, strode out. Grumbling slightly, Balus walked out, still carrying Krad. Too late, Satoshi realised that they were taking Krad away. He sprung to his feet and lunged for the door, but Balus slammed the door shut in his face.

1 I think these are what you call the long feathers birds need to fly. If its not, gomen nasai, everyone, but at least I explained to you what I'm on about. Also, I know comparing Krad to a chicken is cruel, but I couldn't help it. At least I left out the bit I wrote on paper, when Dark kisses Krad and it says 'a beat of a butterfly's wing', I wrote in really big letters next to that 'DER SCHMETTERLING!' Lol.


	7. Chapter 7

Man, I haven't updated in ages. If I get no reviews, I know its because you've all got so bored of waiting. I could give you any number of excuses (some of which are half decent) but I think you'd rather just read the fic.

Satoshi yelled and thumped the door with his fists. It was partly the idea of being truly alone, in a cold, dismal dungeon that drove his semi-madness, but also the thought of what might be happening to Krad. What if he couldn't sustain a physical body and they needed to rejoin? A few months ago he would have given anything for this to happen.

He was still raging at the locked doorway when Dark drifted shadowlike through the window. The phantom thief took one look at his tear-streaked face and changed into his tamer. Daisuke ran to Satoshi and grabbed his shoulders, twisting him to face him.

"Satoshi-kun, what happened?"

Taking several deep, calming breaths, Satoshi began to speak, his voice quavering. "Krad's gone."

Inside Daisuke's head, Dark gasped, suddenly afraid. Daisuke tried to maintain eye contact with the other boy but Satoshi hung his head, shaking. "Gone how?"

Still refusing to look directly at the red head, Satoshi attempted to explain. "They injected me with something. I think it had the blood they took in it. And then we separated, I don't know how… and suddenly he was there. And then they carried him away.

Though Dark was going frantic in his head, Daisuke ignored him. Satoshi's anguished face seemed to fill his vision. Every tiny detail was in sharp relief, from the untidy lock of hair that stuck out at an odd angle, to the tears that hung like crystal beads from the dark eyelashes. Wrapping his arms around Satoshi's bony body, he pulled the older boy closer to him. Satoshi tensed for a second, then relaxed, burying his face into Daisuke's neck.

"Don't worry," Daisuke whispered. "We'll find him."

- And this isn't helping us. – Dark pointed out, annoyance and concern evident in his tone.

Daisuke was about to reproach him, but then bit back the scathing remark. It was obvious Dark was beside himself about Krad, and provoking an argument wouldn't help him, or Satoshi.

"Come on, Satoshi-kun." He said gently. "We'll rescue Krad now."

"The door's locked." Satoshi replied, not thinking clearly.

With a weak grin, Daisuke produced a slim piece of metal from somewhere in his outfit. "That's easily rectified. He removed Satoshi's arms from his waist and knelt before the door. In a few seconds, it sprang open before them. Grabbing Satoshi's hand, Daisuke ran into the narrow corridor, With bounding behind him.

Krad felt lighter than he had in millennia as he gradually regain consciousness. He kept his eyes closed as he tried to work out the reason. It was lurking in his mind somewhere, if only he could find it, something missing that removed a great weight from his shoulders. Maybe Sato-sama would know.

Wait. Where was Sato-sama? Tentatively, he probed for his hikari. No, the boy was definitely gone. A shiver of loss ran through him, but that was replaced by a disbelieving joy. Did this mean he had his own body again?

If hen opened his eyes, the dream was bound to go away. He clasped both his hands together, as though praying. He didn't believe in God; he looked too much like the fair spirits depicted in Christian worship to have faith, but he needed some sort of assurance. As he did, he felt a rough patch in the centre of his palm. Shocked, he traced it with his finger. It was the burn, from before he'd been sealed, when he'd been careless with a spell. For some reason, these wounds never came through when he mastered his tamers' bodies. Instead, he got their assortment of cuts and bruises. But this was his. And could that possibly mean…

His eyes flew open. He had meant to check that it was truly his body, but his vision was ensnared by the far wall. Or rather, what hung on it.

It was his painting. The nymph was still perched on the sphere, her smile as radiant and mysterious as the day he painted it. Her silver hair remained caught in a gentle breeze as if suspended on wire filaments, and her bow was still ready to shoot, the arrow pointing at his heart. The highlight on the bow was still missing.

On the floor besides it was a paint pot, full of glistening paint and a long paintbrush. Drawn like a puppet on invisible strings, he walked towards it. Picking up the paintbrush, he found it was the exact shade he'd wanted the sheen to be, almost white, but with a faint splash of silver. Lifting his hand to the painting, he traced the brush lovingly across the arrow tip.

His painting was finished.

A strange sensation filled him, one of warmth and completion. The artwork seemed to be glowing brighter, the orb at the centre taking the radiance of the sun and at the same time the softness of the moon. Everything took on a numbing fuzziness. The nymph was solidifying, stepping from the painting. Some part of him registered that this as impossible, but it was dulled by the hazy 2 clouds obscuring his mind. She reached out her silver hand, offering it to him. Smiling gratefully, he took it. With a soft tug, like a mother guiding a child, she drew him towards her. Willingly, he allowed her to pull him into the painting.

2 I wanted to put squishy but my friend convinced me this was a bad idea.

Bet you didn't expect that to happen, eh? Sorry it was a bit of a short chapter, but hey. I will hopefully update faster this time, as my exams are over and half term is approaching. But, I have a Warhammer tournament coming up, so I will be living in my local Games Workshop from 12-2 (i.e. The time the fantasy games are on). If you don't understand what I'm on about, well, that's your problem.


End file.
